Rogue Streak
by pixie-writer
Summary: PLEASE R&R! R for future chapters. AU What if a new girl was thrown in the mix? Post-OotP Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Rogue Streak  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except new characters and plot ideas.  
  
She wandered through the aisle, peering in compartments, trying to find somewhere to sit. Though small, her deep brown eyes showed a sense of excitement, though at the moment masked by a painful loneliness. She reached the last compartment on the train. Desperately, she looked in. Two boys, one with shocking red hair-Weasley, no doubt-and the other a drab brown that stuck up in the back. Nervously, she knocked on the compartment door. "Umm...do you mind me sitting in here? It's full everywhere else," she said quickly.  
"Sure," said the brown-haired boy. "There's plenty of room."  
"Thanks," she replied gratefully. "I've been wandering the hallway since the train left King's Cross Station. By the way, I'm Rogue Bennett." She added this last part in a rush.  
"Rogue?" said the red-headed boy. "Not to be rude or anything, but I've never met anyone named Rogue."  
"My real name's Jackie," Rogue explained, "but it's so plain and boring, don't you think? My friends started calling me Rogue after I ran outside in a blizzard wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts. I've always been...well, weird like that." She sounded proud of this fact, and it showed in her face.  
They sat in silence for a moment. Then Rogue piped up again. "What are your names?"  
"Well, I'm Ron Weasley," said the redhead. I knew it, thought Rogue.  
"And I'm Harry Potter," added the brown-haired boy.  
I should have known you were a Weasley," Rogue said to Ron. "I mean, no offense, but look at your hair!" She giggled. "Actually," she continued, "I'm related to you. My dad is a...," She faded off.  
"What?" asked Harry?  
"Well," said Rogue uncomfortably, "he's a...well, he's a-look, the food trolley!"  
Harry leapt up, but Ron muttered, "I've got sandwiches." His ears went pink.  
While Harry was paying, Rogue stated matter-of-factly, "I'm poor, too."  
This cheered up Ron quite a bit, and he, Harry, and Rogue chatted happily for the rest of the train ride.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue stood in line, playing with a bit of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. She didn't have long to wait. Professor McGonagall called out, "Bennett, Jacqueline!"  
Oh, no! Rogue thought, and hurried to the stool which held the Sorting Hat. She said quietly, "Professor?"  
McGonagall bent down, and Rogue muttered something in her ear. Small talk erupted in the Hall. No first year had interrupted the Sorting before. After a time, the professor straightened and said loudly, "Excuse me, but there has been a mistake. This young lady's name is Rogue Bennett."  
There was a small amount of laughter as this pixie of a girl took her place on the stool, which Professor McGonagall silenced with a stern glare. After a bit, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" There was applause and laughter as Rogue took her seat at the Gryffindor table, smiling brightly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue ran into King's Cross. It was 10 till 11, and she was about to miss the train. She ran through the barrier, and saw the Hogwarts Express waiting in front of her. She grinned broadly and clambered aboard. She heard a yell, and turned.  
"Rogue!" Harry waved at her. Wow, he thought, she looks great! Though still short, at 17 Rogue had filled out nicely. Her jeans showed her toned legs, and a rugby tee accentuated her flat stomach and petite chest-not so small as to be underdeveloped, but just big enough to be irresistible. Her hair was in a ponytail as always, but a few strands had fallen out, framing her face.  
"Harry!" Rogue made her way towards him, grin apparent on her face. "Hi Harry! How have you been?"  
"Pretty good," he replied. "Hey, did you hear? Hermione made Head Girl!"  
"I knew she could do it!" Rogue pumped her fist in the air. "She's so smart," she added a tad bit enviously.  
"This is gonna be a great year, Rogue," said Harry happily.  
"Yeah," agreed Rogue. "The best for last, right?" she asked.  
  
A/N: If you want to see a representation of Rogue, go to http://hometown.aol.com/crazydreampixie/page10.html 


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue Streak  
  
Chapter 2: Sudden Desire  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except new characters and plot ideas.  
  
"This is gonna be a great year, Rogue," said Harry happily.  
"Yeah," agreed Rogue. "The best for last, right?" she asked. Laughing, she and Harry got on board the Hogwarts Express and made their way towards their usual compartment. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Hermione were waiting for them.  
"Hey you guys!" Rogue smiled. She rushed over to hug Ron and Neville, and kissed Ginny, Hermione, and Luna. What about me? Harry thought glumly. Where's my hug?  
"I want to know all about your summers! Hey Neville, how's the mimbulus mimbletonia?" Rogue asked.  
"It's doing pretty well," replied Neville. "It would have been too big to take on the train, so I had it sent about a week early."  
Soon, the train had started, and they were talking and laughing about things like Fred and George's newest invention-Insulting Mirrors. Just then, there was a knock on the compartment door.  
"Come in," yelled Ginny. The door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy lounging in the door frame. Wow, thought Rogue. His pale blond hair was sleek and shiny, and his ice-blue eyes bored into hers. She shivered, but with fear or pleasure she didn't know. His robes clung tightly to him, revealing newfound muscle and...She tried not to look, but she couldn't help meeting his stare. He glanced over her, and to her surprise, she saw happiness in his eyes, though as soon it was there, it was gone.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Harry defensively. He didn't like the way he was staring at Rogue. It's as if he likes her...  
"I've been sent to get Granger," Malfoy drawled. His gaze was still focused on Rogue. He couldn't look away. Her beauty was entrancing...at least until Hermione stepped in front of him and filled his face with her bushy hair.  
"Well?" said Hermione pompously. "Where do we go? I know you're Head Boy, so this probably involves that."  
"Aren't we smart, Granger?" Malfoy sneered. He beckoned her out, and said, "Until we meet again, Potty." He followed Hermione out.  
"He's strangely civil," said Luna. "Normally he calls Hermione 'Mudblood'." Everyone stared at Luna. After a pause, she said, "It's true."  
"Luna's right," said Ron. "Malfoy was acting really weird. All he did was stand there and stare at Rogue. And where were Crabbe and Goyle?"  
"They were in the Head Compartment," said Hermione, bustling back in. "I saw them in there."  
"What did Malfoy want, 'mione?" asked Neville.  
"Just instructions for our duties. By the way, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes, so I suggest you all get changed."  
They pulled on their robes and in ten minutes-as Hermione had said- the train pulled into Hogsmeade. They were too large or a group to fit in one carriage, so Ginny and Rogue got into a different carriage. Then, much to their horror, they were joined by Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. As the carriage pulled away from Hogsmeade and started towards Hogwarts, Pansy turned to Ginny and said sweetly, "Are those robes new? They look really good on you."  
Blushing, Ginny replied, "Yes they are, Pansy. Thank you."  
Pansy smirked and added, "Where did you steal them from?" Ginny turned as red as her hair while the Slytherins got a good laugh.  
Then, Rogue said," Pansy, you look really good this year." Ginny looked betrayed, but Rogue just smiled at her.  
Surprised yet flattered, Pansy replied, "Well, I did cut my hair."  
"But that's too bad," said Rogue sadly. "Now it doesn't hide the fact that you're a pug-faced bitch." She and Ginny laughed uproariously, while Pansy slowly turned red. To the shock of everyone in the carriage, laughing along with them was Draco Malfoy. Ginny and Rogue cut of abruptly, but Malfoy kept laughing.  
"Fine, Malfoy!" yelled Pansy, who was by now in tears. "We're off! We're finished!"  
"Thank Merlin," drawled Malfoy, now that he had finally stopped laughing.  
"Your father won't be as pleased with this as you seem to be!" shouted Pansy. "And I'll be sure he knows, you can count on it!" With that, she clambered out of the carriage-which had just reached Hogwarts-and stormed off.  
As the rest of the occupants climbed out, Rogue couldn't resist a jab at Malfoy. "Hey Malfoy!" she yelled. He turned to face her. There was interest on his face.  
"It looks like you're one of Hogwarts Most Eligible Bachelors now! Or," she added, "one of the slimiest!" She turned and ran to catch up to the others, frightened by the look on Malfoy's face. There was intense hatred-that she could understand-but, under that, was longing and hurt. Rogue had insulted him millions of times by now, so why was he taking offense this time?  
  
A/N: If you want to see a representation of Rogue, go to http://hometown.aol.com/crazydreampixie/page10.html 


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue Streak  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except new characters and plot ideas.  
  
Previously:  
  
"It looks like you're one of Hogwarts Most Eligible Bachelors now! Or," she added, "one of the slimiest!" She turned and ran to catch up to the others, frightened by the look on Malfoy's face. There was intense hatred- that she could understand-but, under that, was longing and hurt. Rogue had insulted him millions of times by now, so why was he taking offense this time?  
  
Malfoy stared after her as she ran. Why was he feeling like this?  
  
Because you like her. You have ever since you met her, remember?  
  
He stared at the ground. Yes, he remembered...  
  
He walked into his first Potions lesson. He looked at the gathered Gryffindors and sneered. Pathetic. Then he saw her. Her hair was pulled back, revealing a dainty face with wide, chocolate brown eyes and full lips just begging to be kissed. She looked out of place, not sure of where to go. Her eyes darted here and there, but when they alighted on him, he was shocked. This beautiful Gryffindor girl would like him? Then she waved, and as Malfoy raised his arm to return the wave, he heard "Hey Harry! Ron! Hermione! Over here!" He slowly lowered his arm and watched as they took seats across the room, talking excitedly. He glanced over, and felt a pang of jealously as she laughed at Harry. She would never be interested in Draco that was for sure.  
  
He turned and walked up to the castle, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He sat dejectedly in his seat at the Slytherin table. He couldn't get her out of his head. Why was he mooning over a stupid Gryffindor? So deep in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that the feast was over, and a hush filled the Hall as Dumbledore stood.  
"The beginning for some, the end for others," he said. "This year is special for everyone here. Tonight, I would like to make it even better." At this, Draco looked up. Dumbledore met his eyes for a second, and continued. "This year, at Hogwarts, I am proud to announce the beginning of Inter-House classes! Yes, there have been Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw paired before, or Slytherin and Gryffindor, but this year we will add to that. You will be split among your year into two groups, and each group will meet with three other groups from different Houses. There will be one group representing each House. The curriculum will be the same, but we hope to encourage a sense of inter-House friendship. Now, as a final thought, let us sing the school song, so long held dormant!" Again, as in his first year, Draco saw the looks of disgust on the teachers' faces as the school began to sing.  
As the Hall emptied, he contemplated this new development. That meant that he might not have to deal with Potty and the Weasel! Or, he might not be able to see Rogue...  
Millicent called him out of his reverie. "What do you think about this, Draco?" There was only one thing she could mean.  
"Might have to have class with slimy Mudbloods," he replied, careful not to reveal his true feelings. "Might get stuck with Pansy."  
"What's so wrong with that?" Millicent asked. "I thought you two were together."  
"Not anymore, thank Merlin." Draco smirked. That was a good insult of Rogue's.  
He arrived at the common room and went up to his room. AS he closed his eyes, Rogue's face floated into his mind. Why do I like her?  
  
A/N: If you want to see a representation of Rogue, go to http://hometown.aol.com/crazydreampixie/page10.html 


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue Streak  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except new characters and plot ideas.  
  
Previously:  
  
Draco arrived at the common room and went up to his room. As he closed his eyes, Rogue's face floated into his mind. Why do I like her?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue followed Ginny into the Great Hall. As they loaded their plates with bacon and eggs, new course schedules were handed out. Rogue's face fell.  
"What's wrong?" asked Ginny concernedly.  
"These are the new schedules, the ones in House groups! And..." She looked down at her schedule, face turning to the pale color of porridge. "I'm with Malfoy."  
Ginny looked scandalized. "They made a mistake. They had to have made a mistake, don't worry about it."  
"There's no mistake," replied a glum Rogue. She was worried, but for an entirely different reason than Ginny thought. She had a crush on Draco, ever since she'd seen him. She was half ashamed of it. He was a Slytherin, and the sworn enemy of her best friends. Yet she couldn't help it; he was like forbidden fruit, completely drool worthy but unable to have. To get her mind off it, she checked her schedule to see who the rest of her classmates were. Well, we certainly aren't the brightest bunch, thought Rogue. There's Neville and myself, Lavender, and Parvati...but at least Harry will be with me so I'll have someone to partner up with.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Rogue passed over the new schedules wordlessly, waiting for their judgments.  
"Oh no!" said Hermione. "Look at this! I'm stuck with Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle! This is horrible!" She sank into her chair, still staring at her schedule.  
"Well, it's not too bad, I guess," said Ron as he took his seat next to her. "At least we're together. And Seamus and Dean aren't that bad either. Don't worry about it Hermione." He put an arm around her shoulder and held her close. "It'll be fine." Noticing everyone's shocked looks, he quickly removed his arm and started to fill his plate, ears flushed red.  
Harry said ruefully, "I guess I'm stuck with Rogue."  
"And what doe that mean?" she smiled at him. With a playful punch, she rose. "I've got to go get my books. See you at lessons, Harry!" With that, she departed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry walked into the Transfiguration room and set his books on the table. He looked around. Ernie Macmillan was chatting with Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletcheley. Pansy Parkinson was seated near the back, sending looks of deepest loathing towards the door. Harry turned, and saw Draco Malfoy lounging against the doorframe, blocking Rogue's way. Harry quickly got up and made his way toward his friend.  
"Move, Malfoy," he threatened. Malfoy sneered at him and turned his attention back to Rogue.  
"Talk to you later, Rogue," he drawled, and held out his hand. Amazed, Rogue shook it, and clearly shocked, went to sit with Harry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue came into the Great Hall. Ignoring the lunchtime food, she bent down next to Ginny's ear and whispered urgently. Ginny nodded her head a few times, then left the Hall.  
Ron asked indignantly, "What's up with them? Are we not good enough to know what their talking about?" He speared his beef angrily. "First lesson was rubbish. I hate Snape, I do. And I swear, everything I know about Charms seemed to disappear when I went in there!" Apparently, Ron was not in a good mood.  
Frankly, neither was Harry. Rogue had barely talked to him through all of double Transfiguration. She kept staring at her hand. Even when they were supposed to be turning cacti into shrubbery, she kept breaking off and staring down at her closed fist, so much that she got extra homework, even though she was normally very good at Transfiguration. What the hell was so damned interesting about her hand? Then it struck him; Malfoy had shaken her hand. She must have taken it really badly. With that thought in mind, he began to eat.  
  
A/N: If you want to see a representation of Rogue, go to http://hometown.aol.com/crazydreampixie/page10.html 


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue Streak  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except new characters and plot ideas.  
  
Previously:  
  
Rogue had barely talked to Harry through all of double Transfiguration. She kept staring at her hand. Even when they were supposed to be turning cacti into shrubbery, she kept breaking off and staring down at her closed fist, so much that she got extra homework, even though she was normally very good at Transfiguration. What the hell was so damned interesting about her hand? Then it struck him; Malfoy had shaken her hand. She must have taken it really badly. With that thought in mind, he began to eat.  
  
"I swear, if Malfoy did anything," said Ginny as they sat down in the common room. Rogue replied hurriedly, "No, he didn't do anything...at least, not really. He gave me...this." Slowly, she opened her fist and unfurled the small strip of paper.  
  
Rogue,  
  
Meet me in the library at 7:00, at the table nearest the Restricted  
Section. Come alone.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"What should I do?" Rogue moaned. "If I meet him, I'll be playing into his hands and whatever else he has planned. But if I don't go, he'll think I'm a coward." In her frustration, she punched the table. "SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Hey!" Ginny yelled. "Calm down right now! It's not that big of a deal!"  
Rogue replied, "How can you fucking SAY that?!?! Yes it is!! That slimy bastard!! Malfoy, I will KILL YOU!!!!!" She raged at the common room, oblivious to everything. Finally, she stopped, and hung her head in shame. "Sorry about that, Ginny."  
"It's quite alright," Ginny replied, "but next time, try and control your temper." She continued, "Your situation isn't really that bad, you know."  
"But how can you say that?" Rogue replied exasperatedly. "Either way, I'll look bad."  
"Who cares?" asked Ginny. "You know you can make it work for you. You always do."  
Rogue asked defensively, "And what does that mean?" She cracked a grin, and sunk back into her chair. The fact of the matter was she'd have to go, whether she wanted to or no. Damn Malfoy!  
  
Malfoy watched her walk into the library and look around, unsure of where to go. Her deep brown eyes scanned the room nervously, and alighted upon him. With an unreadable face, she walked toward him and settled in the chair across the table from him.  
"You've given yourself away, Rogue," he said to her. She started, but hiding the look of shock on her face, she settled back in her chair and replied, "Really, Malfoy? Well then...enlighten me."  
"You sat in the chair furthest away from me, showing that you don't want to be here. Yet you leaned forward with your head in your hands, showing you're curious. The chair you chose was directly across from me, meaning you're preparing for confrontation. And finally, the detail that baffles me is that you obviously care about this, because you took the time to reapply your makeup." He said this without feeling, enjoying the look on her face as it changed from surprise, to anger, to embarrassment. A red flush crawled up her cheeks, and she clenched her fists.  
"You obviously know your body language, Malfoy," she spat, "but if that is only reason I'm here, I've wasted my time." She began to stand, but he drawled, "Impatient, aren't we?" She took her seat.  
Malfoy was in no mood to let his power over her dissipate so rapidly, though. He examined her fingernails, and casually asked, "Why did you come here tonight?"  
Rogue shot back, "Why do you want to know?"  
"Oooh, feisty are we?" asked Malfoy contemptuously. He relished her anger. "Much as I enjoy seeing you like this, I would like an answer to my question."  
Rogue contemplated this, longer than Malfoy would have thought possible. "I wanted to know why. I still do, as a matter of fact," she replied.  
"But isn't that obvious?" asked Malfoy superiorly.  
"What do you mean, Malfoy?" She was hostile, yes, overly so, but there was a note of curiosity underlying it.  
He replied, "Obviously you don't pay attention at meals." He passed a piece of paper to her. "Read this."  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Inter-House Relations  
Research Project  
  
In order to improve Inter-House relationships at Hogwarts, a research  
paper will be assigned on the four Hogwarts founders. You will be  
paired with someone from your Inter-House class group. These pairings  
will be random, but they will not be from your own House. This paper  
is due the Monday before Christmas break, and it needs to be at least  
five scrolls of parchment. Good luck!  
  
Following this announcement were the names of other people in their class group, and their partners. By her name was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: If you want to see a representation of Rogue, go to http://hometown.aol.com/crazydreampixie/page10.html 


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue Streak  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except new characters and plot ideas.  
  
Previously:  
  
He passed a piece of paper to her. "Read this."  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Inter-House Relations  
Research Project  
  
In order to improve Inter-House relationships at Hogwarts, a research  
paper will be assigned on the four Hogwarts founders. You will be  
paired with someone from your Inter-House class group. These pairings  
will be random, but they will not be from your own House. This paper  
is due the Monday before Christmas break, and it needs to be at least  
five scrolls of parchment. Good luck!  
  
Following this announcement were the names of other people in their class group, and their partners. By her name was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Rogue let out a laugh of relief. This was bad, but it wasn't what she thought! Yet, she felt a twinge of disappointment. Her crush was still unknown, but she still liked him so much! What was wrong with her? She gave her head a little shake to clear her head. Noticing Malfoy watching her, she said curtly, "I'm fine. So, who does what?"  
"Excuse?" said Malfoy. He couldn't look away. Her hair was reflected in the dull library light, and it looked like bits of gold were shining in her hair. He was entranced by it, the simple, accidental beauty. He forced himself to look away, and repeated, "Excuse?"  
"I said," Rogue repeated exasperatedly, "who does what?"  
"Meaning?" asked Malfoy.  
"Meaning you and I would never be able to work together. I was thinking I could do Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and you could do Hufflepuff and Slytherin." She propped her head up on her hands, and gave Malfoy a dirty look. "Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead working with you," she muttered. Malfoy looked at her questioningly, and settled back into his chair as if he were settling himself onto a throne.  
"I was under the impression that we were to work together, Bennett," said Malfoy smoothly. "You wouldn't want to break any rules, now would you?" He stared at her relentlessly, his piercingly gray eyes locked with her deep cocoa ones, until Rogue couldn't stand it, and looked away ashamedly. She murmured, "I guess you're right." She looked up at him, and the look in her eyes startled him. Longing and hurt were inscribed in her features, yet her eyes still twinkled with an irresistible mischievousness. She said, "When do you want to start this? I mean, do you want to begin tonight or tomorrow or-"  
Malfoy cut her off. "Tomorrow will do. 7:00, same table. Now, if you'll excuse me?" He stood and extended a hand.  
Rogue ignored the proffered hand, and pushed herself up. "Till tomorrow then, Malfoy." She headed out of the library. Malfoy watched her progress towards the exit. She moved with an effortless grace that no other Hogwarts student seemed to possess...in fact, no other woman he had ever seen could move like that. For yes Rogue was a woman now, and a stunningly beautiful one at that. After she left, he followed her steps, and turned towards his common room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue muttered, "Agnus Dei" to the Fat Lady and the portrait hole swung open. Harry looked up, and waved her over. "Where have you been?" he asked.  
"With Malfoy," she replied nonchalantly, as if this were an everyday occurrence.  
"What happened? What did he do? I swear, if he hurt you, I will-  
"Do nothing, because nothing happened," Rogue interrupted. "It was just about that stupid Houses paper we have to do. Unfortunately, I'm paired with him."  
"Oh, that," interjected Ron. "It won't be that bad for me, I just got paired with some Hufflepuff."  
Hermione said crossly, "Ron!"  
"What?" he responded. "So I don't know her name yet. It's not the end of the world."  
Hermione huffed. Ron went back to his chess game with Harry, ignoring the dirty looks Hermione was giving him over the top of her book. Finally, he yelled, "What, Hermione?"  
"I can't believe you don't even know her name!" exploded Hermione, leading to a furious argument. Over their screeches, Rogue called, "Night Harry!" With a smile, she made her way towards her common room. She drew the curtains of her four-poster closed, and Draco Malfoy's face floated to her mind. Why was this happening to her? She didn't know how long she could hold out, alone with Malfoy...She had always been known to be impulsive...  
  
With this last troubling thought, she drifted off into a restless sleep, unknowing that Malfoy was having the same dilemma.  
  
A/N: If you want to see a representation of Rogue, go to http://hometown.aol.com/crazydreampixie/page10.html 


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue Streak  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except new characters and plot ideas.  
  
Previously:  
  
Rogue drew the curtains of her four-poster closed, and Draco Malfoy's face floated to her mind. Why was this happening to her? She didn't know how long she could hold out, alone with Malfoy...She had always been known to be impulsive...  
  
With this last troubling thought, she drifted off into a restless sleep, unknowing that Malfoy was having the same dilemma.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Malfoy paid no attention to what he was haphazardly piling onto his plate. He would be working with Rogue-alone with her-until Christmas break. He moseyed with the food on his plate, not paying attention to anything around him, until he heard catcalls and jeers from the people around him. Looking up, he saw Rogue making his way toward the Slytherin table, determinedly ignoring the attention she was getting. She stopped in front of Malfoy.  
"We need to talk," she said curtly. He rose, and looked incredulously at her. Crabbe and Goyle continued to stuff their faces, oblivious to Slytherins' continued mocking of Rogue. She strode out of the Hall, Malfoy at her heels. She led him to the base of the main staircase.  
Malfoy asked, "To what do I owe the honor?" He searched her face, looking for a clue in her deep brown eyes.  
"About our project..." Rogue faltered. She felt as if he could see her soul. He penetrated her mind, her inner workings. "About our project..." she tried again.  
"What about it?" Malfoy asked nonchalantly, still staring into her eyes. His light gray orbs danced with what Rogue thought was merriment, but a second later it was extinguished, but she could have sworn it was there. "About what?" he repeated.  
Rogue mumbled, "We need to work on it," and looked down. She felt an unexpected warmth pool between her legs and in her heart. She knew that if she looked up, she would betray her feelings to the one person that, above all, could not know. I've got to do this, she thought.  
Looking up, she regained her businesslike manner. Briskly, she said, "Meet me in the library at seven o' clock where we met before. Don't be late." She turned and strode away.  
"Shouldn't that be a question?" Malfoy called after her retreating back. She flounced her hair as she walked, unknowingly or not he didn't know. He found it endearing. With eyes only for Rogue, he stepped back into the Hall. As he sat, still unnoticed by Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy stomped over.  
"What was that all about?" she spat. Her eyes were flashing, and a dull red flush was creeping up her face.  
"A, Miss Parkinson," Malfoy drawled, "It's none of your business. And B, why do you care?"  
"Because we're together, Malfoy!" she exploded. "You walk off right in front of me with another girl! I want to know what the hell you're playing at!" She threw him a menacing glare. "Come on!"  
Draco rose, and made his way towards the exit. On a whim, he decided to play with her. "I'm sorry to have distressed you, Pansy," he apologized cordially. She made his way toward him gleefully. "Not so fast, Pansy," he stopped her. She froze, and a look of confusion came upon her face.  
"I was wondering," he said slowly, "whether or not you remember when we arrived here?" Her face fell. "Well, I do," he continued in a louder tone, so all could here. "I remember we broke up because a Gryffindor called you a 'pug-faced bitch', if I remember properly, and made me see the error of my ways. So if you don't mind, I'll do whatever the hell I'll like." He turned and strode out of the Hall to thunderous laughter and wracking sobs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue sat at the table in the library impatiently. What the fuck was taking him so damn long? This was bullshit! I'm going to murder Draco Malfoy if he doesn't get here right now! she thought. Pacing around the table, she raged, "Where the fuck is he?!"  
"Miss me?" Draco asked innocently from behind her.  
"With all my heart and soul," she replied sarcastically. "Where have you been?"  
"But why," questioned Malfoy slowly, "do you care?" A dull flush crept up Rogue's face.  
"I don't," she replied quickly. Too quickly to believable, and she knew it. And by the look on Malfoy's face, he did too. A triumphant smirk slowly spread onto his face.  
"Really?" He questioned her, drawing closer. They were so close that Malfoy could see every eyelash surrounding her deep cocoa eyes, eyes that seemed to penetrate into his very soul. With a swish of his cloak he covered his quickly enlarged member. It wouldn't do for her to see that.  
She stared up at him, reveling in the details of his perfect face. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the perfectly toned muscles underneath his robes, and heat coursed through her body like the blood in her veins had turned to fire. She shuddered with desire as he pulled her close. On a sudden impulse, she leaned up and kissed him.  
Malfoy was stunned. Rogue, kiss him? Sweet and simple, all her feelings were in that kiss; love passion, lust, hatred, everything mixed into a single, quick kiss. But as soon as it happened, it was over. But now Malfoy could not resist. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her into a fiery kiss.  
This time it was Rogue experiencing all of Malfoy's feelings. But as Rogue had been simple and sweet, so was Malfoy fierce and passionate. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer still, wanting as much as he could get of her, to smell her sweet tangerine spice. Reluctantly he fell away.  
Opening her eyes, Rogue looked down at the floor and with difficulty, pulled away. She didn't trust herself to speak. Looking up, she met Malfoy's steely gray eyes and saw there the power she had felt from him. Suddenly, a gasp was heard from behind. She whirled around to see a red- headed blur hurrying away.  
"I've got to go," she snapped, and ran after Ginny. Malfoy watched her progress with longing. Finally, he had gotten what he'd wanted, but that had only whetted his appetite.  
  
A/N: If you want to see a representation of Rogue, go to 


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue Streak  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N: My computer definitely crashed twice and I didn't have access to my files, so yes, I took forever and yes, I apologize.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except new characters and plot ideas.  
  
Previously:  
  
Opening her eyes, Rogue looked down at the floor and with difficulty, pulled away. She didn't trust herself to speak. Looking up, she met Malfoy's steely gray eyes and saw there the power she had felt from him. Suddenly, a gasp was heard from behind. She whirled around to see a red- headed blur hurrying away.  
"I've got to go," she snapped, and ran after Ginny. Malfoy watched her progress with longing. Finally, he had gotten what he'd wanted, but that had only whetted his appetite.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ginny!" Rogue called. "Ginny! Please stop! GINNY!!" But her efforts were to no avail. Suddenly bursting ahead, Ginny sped around a corner and out of sight...towards the common room. I have to get there before she does! Rogue thought desperately. She tore through the halls, praying she would get there before Ginny did.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry paced back and forth in front of Ginny as she breathlessly related what she had seen. His mind was reeling. Rogue, kiss Malfoy? If anyone had ever asked him that before, he would have said impossible without a thought. But now...Harry needed answers. He didn't want this to happen to her. He cared for her too much...Just as a friend though, he quickly reprimanded himself. He knew that wasn't true though, anymore than Rogue had never kissed Malfoy. He looked over at Ron, a stoic expression on his face, and Hermione, slumped back in her chair with her hand over her eyes. At that opportune moment, Rogue burst into the common room. As confused and angry as he was, Harry could not help noticing her beauty, with her flushed cheeks and just slightly mussed hair hanging haphazardly- yet so becomingly-around her face. She rushed to Harry, but stopped suddenly at the expression on his face.  
All Harry could manage was, "Why?"  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry!" she cried. His brown eyes betrayed him, showing all the pain she had caused. "All of you, I'm so sorry!" she added, looking round. Hermione looked up, and Rogue was startled to find tears in Hermione's eyes. "How could you?" Hermione asked. "How could you?" She began to sob, softening Ron's expression. He hurried over and gently rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words into her ear. He looked up at Rogue with venom that she never knew he possessed. She looked at Ginny, her tear-stained cheeks glistening by the firelight. In desperation, Rogue turned to Harry. "I didn't mean to," she whispered. "You know I didn't mean to." She turned and slowly ascended the stairs to her dormitory. She suddenly turned, and Harry saw tears glistening in her deep brown eyes. His heart broke, and he called out, "Rogue!" Deliberately ignoring him, she ran up the stairs and into her dorm room.  
Harry turned and saw Ginny staring at him, her eyes pleading with him, her questions streaming through her tears. He just shook his head, and collapsed into a chair. Slowly, the rest of the Gryffindors filed out of the common room, leaving only Harry and Ginny. He could hear her crying softly in her chair, but he was so absorbed in his misery, his mind could not send the proper signals to his brain to comfort her. Finally, even Ginny went up to her room, and Harry sat there, unable to move, unable to think.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco was in his seat in the Great Hall, but his mind was not on the jabbering of his fellows, but on the distraught brunette at the Gryffindor table. She was moving the food on her plate into intricate geometric patterns, but eating none. After a few moments, she looked his way and caught his eye. Discreetly, she nodded and left the Hall. Waiting for a safe moment, he rose and went through the door she did, finding her waiting by the staircase.  
"Meet me in the library at seven to continue our project," she whispered. She looked into his eyes and broke his heart. There was a sincere warmth there, like a fireplace on Christmas, but masked by the agony of her internal battle. She turned towards the staircase.  
Malfoy grabbed her arm. "Wait!" He searched her face. "What of last night?"  
"What is there to say?" she replied.  
"What does that mean, 'what is there to say'? Honestly, don't you remember?" he asked her.  
She replied hurriedly, "Just meet me in the library at seven, alright?" She ran up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rogue stood in the common room, cornered by her four friends. "Why can't I go?" she asked, not a little angry.  
"We want you to stay away from Malfoy," Ron answered aggressively.  
"And if I don't?" she replied glibly. Seeing the expressions on their faces, she added quickly, "It's a homework assignment, for shit's sake! Do you honestly not want me to do a homework assignment? A gigantic one? Let's see what that's do for my grade, why don't we?" She fixed Hermione with a penetrating gaze. Sensing her weaken, Rogue pressed on, "And Harry, don't you want me to graduate with you all?" Harry shifted in place, glancing questioningly at Ron. She sensed they would crack, and continuously ploughed through their misgivings. All the while though, her mind was fighting a losing battle.  
  
It's for homework purposes only. Nothing will happen between us.  
  
But something did happen, or was that kiss absolutely nothing?  
  
Of course it wasn't nothing! But it was a one-time thing, completely unrepeatable. Besides, I don't want to repeat it.  
  
Sure. If it makes you feel better, you can lie to yourself.  
  
With nothing at all set in her mind, she exited the common room. Harry watched her retreating back, then glanced back to his friends. "Someone needs to follow her," he stated, and his gaze came to rest on Ginny.  
"Umm, no. There is no way in hell I'm going to watch them again." She glanced at her brother, Hermione and Harry in turn, each now staring solely at her. "No," she repeated. "Absolutely not. "  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
With a little sigh, Ginny adjusted herself and strained to hear what Rogue and Draco were saying. Slowly, things became clearer.  
"I don't know what last night was," she could hear Rogue saying.  
Malfoy moved closer. "So you don't want to kiss me again?" he asked her.  
"No...I mean yes...I mean," she stumbled, "well, I don't know what I mean! And I don't know what I want, either! I liked kissing you. Scratch that, I loved kissing you. It's been what I've wanted to do ever since I first saw you, flanked by your cronies. Now that I have, I don't know what to do with myself! I'm a wreck! I'm a nightmare! I look horrible, I feel horrible, I am horrible!" She clambered onto the table, crossing her legs and burying her head in her hands.  
Lifting up her chin, Malfoy reached over and kissed the nape of her neck. "You don't look horrible," he murmured. Switching to the other side of her neck, he added, "And from what I know, you don't feel horrible." He looked up into her face and said, "And I know for a fact that you are the sweetest, kindest, greatest girl I know." He continued, "You aren't bogged down by the petty shit in life, and the fact that you're confused right now is only human." He leaned in closer, inhaling her irresistible tangerine spice. "Lucky for me," he whispered, "I know what I want right now." Gently, he kissed each corner of her mouth. He whispered, taking her head in his hands, "I want to kiss you."  
  
A/N: If you want to see a representation of Rogue, go to 


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue Streak  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except new characters and plot ideas.  
  
Previously:  
  
He leaned in closer, inhaling her irresistible tangerine spice. "Lucky for me," he whispered, "I know what I want right now." Gently, he kissed each corner of her mouth. He whispered, taking her head in his hands, "I want to kiss you."  
  
Ginny stared in horror. Don't do it, Rogue, she thought desperately. Don't let him get to you! Then she heard Rogue say, "I want to kiss you. But I can't! Think of what's at stake! What we're risking! I can't lose everything over one kiss...can I?"  
Malfoy answered, "Please, Rogue. Please."  
Rogue started. Malfoy was asking-no Malfoy was begging her to kiss him. This is impossible. Yet she knew that every second she spent resisting him was a second wasted. I want to kiss him, she knew that she did. Cupping his face, she asked, "Why? Why would you want a Gryffindor, one you hate, to kiss you that badly?"  
Malfoy was at a loss. He couldn't tell her, he was so close...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
September 1st, Hogwart's Express  
  
He was in the Head compartment, pulling his robes over his head, when Hermione Granger walked in. Turning, he said scathingly, "So if it isn't the Mudblood come out to play?"  
"Hello, Malfoy," she replied, forcing herself to stay calm.  
"I've been noticing the Weaslette of late," he shot at her. "Quite a becoming little thing, isn't she?" Hermione's cheeks started to redden. Malfoy continued, "Though it was wasted on a blood traitor."  
Hermione lunged at him, but with a laugh he stepped aside. He hadn't reckoned on Rogue pressing her wand to his heart though.  
"My, my, our friend the whore," he drawled. "Who's your partner of late?"  
She replied sarcastically, "Oh, no one in particular, I've just been too busy pining away for you." It wouldn't do for him to know how true that statement really is, now would it? she thought.  
"Would you like to rectify that now, mon cherie?" he challenged her.  
Moving in to him so that their faces were almost touching, she replied, "Why not?" Still holding her wand, she traced his jaw line with her nail, feeling him shudder at her touch. Tantalizing him, she moved her finger across his bottom lip, forcing his mouth open and placing her finger inside. "I taste good, don't I?" she murmured huskily. She moved even closer, pulling her finger from his mouth and slipping it into her own. "Mmm..." she whispered seductively as she traced her own lips. Suddenly, she stepped back and spat, "It tastes like the slime you are." Moving back to stand with Hermione, she said, "Leave Hermione and Ginny alone, or Madame Pompfrey will become your new best friend." She turned to exit the compartment.  
"That sounds like a threat," Malfoy shot at her retreating back.  
She turned to stare at him. "That wasn't a threat...it was a promise." Leaving the compartment, she added, "Hermione, if anyone asks, this never happened."  
"Granger," Malfoy said after Rogue had left, "I retract my statement about the Weaslette." Hermione looked shocked. "I now have new sights: that delightful friend of yours."  
Hermione scoffed, "Rogue would never go near you, no matter how desperate she ever became."  
"Care to place a wager on that?" he asked her.  
Hermione responded, "What are the terms, and what's in it for you?"  
Malfoy stated, "If I get Rogue to sleep with me before the end of the school year, then I reserve the right to kiss you, once, whenever I'd like in front of whomever I like."  
"And if you don't?" Hermione shot at him.  
"Then," Malfoy added, "I will provide a full apology to yourself and company, and not bother you again." He stuck out his hand. "Do we have an accord?"  
Hermione looked from his hand, to his face. Finally, her hand clasped his. "Agreed," she whispered. With that, she turned and left the compartment.  
"What have I done?" he muttered to himself. I know I like the girl, but this is too much. I mean, come on, Malfoy! Now I have to get her to sleep with me without getting feelings for her. Impossible. He shook himself. I am a Malfoy. I can handle it. With that he got himself ready to start his final year. And, he thought desperately, it's gonna be one hell of a ride.  
  
Back to present...  
  
"So?" Rogue prompted.  
  
A/N: Evil, evil cliffie. If you keep reading and maybe review, I will publish more. If you want to see a representation of Rogue, go to 


	10. Chapter 10

Rogue Streak  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Harry Potter except new characters and plot ideas.  
  
Previously:  
  
Back to present...  
  
"So?" Rogue prompted.  
Thinking furiously, Malfoy murmured, "Because I want you. Because I need you." He leaned over to her ear and pressed himself against her, whispering, "Need more proof than that?"  
Rogue flicked out her tongue and caught his earlobe. With gentle caresses, she said, "Not for now." She nipped his ear, and slowly worked her way down his jawbone, fluttering over his skin with butterfly kisses. She looked up at him, and then placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
Malfoy grabbed her and pushed his hardness against her, grinding their hips together in the ancient rituals of lust. Rogue responded, slowly and sensually rubbing her center over his erection. She heard a sharp intake of breath. To still his reaction, she centered her lips over his and pushed her tongue inside him. They explored each other's mouths, eager to find the treasure in store. As snake charmers to snakes, so they planned and responded to each others movements, down to the softest touch and hardest pulse. Inch by inch, they slowly backed onto the library table, Malfoy on bottom struggling with the buttons on Rogue's robes. Rogue placed her hands on top of Malfoy's and together, they unclasped Rogue's robe and threw it aside. Underneath, Rogue was wearing a simple dusty rose cami and some plain light jeans. Still she was irresistible. Rogue bent over him and kissed him full on the mouth, her tongue eager for more. Malfoy responded, and a wave of pleasure washed over him.  
Suddenly Rogue stopped moving. "Madam Pince!" she hissed, and with a roll she had disappeared under the table, picking up her robe as she did. Malfoy quickly got off the table. Sitting down where he would block Rogue from view, Malfoy picked up a book on Rowena Ravenclaw and began to "study". Madam Pince walked over and said, "The library is closed now. You need to be out of here, young man!"  
"Yes, Madam Pince," Malfoy responded. "Just let me clean up my mess and I'll be gone." She peered at him suspiciously, as if she knew what had been happening. Extinguishing the lamp, she strode off.  
Rogue crawled out from under the table, robes back in place. "I should go," she said. She began to walk towards the exit when Malfoy grabbed her arm. "When will I see him again?" he asked her.  
She smiled devilishly. "We still have a paper to write, don't we?" She turned away, then added, "...and it ain't due till what, Christmas?"  
Malfoy watched her saunter off, grinning secretly at the movement in her hips. With a sigh of what may have happened, he picked up their materials and left the library.  
Ginny sat in a state of shock. What had just happened?  
  
It was Saturday morning. Rogue smiled, looking down at the sleeping Ginny. Suddenly Ginny let out an almighty snore, and the smile disappeared. Time for business. Rogue bent down by Ginny's head, and whispered urgently, "Ginny...Ginny!"  
"AAAH!" Ginny woke with a scream, a huge blurry thing just millimeters in front of her face. Flailing her limbs wildly, she accidentally wrenched off her bed hangings and thrashed wildly. Rogue, ducking and weaving to avoid Ginny's whirling arms and legs, unsnarled Ginny from her trap. "Gin, Gin," Rogue murmured soothingly. Ginny's wide- eyed face peered out from under her bed hangings. "Ginny," said Rogue, "it's me."  
Ginny stated calmly, "Rogue, if you ever do that to me again, I will murder you in the most painful way I know how." Her voice took an icy tone. "Understood?" Rogue nodded mutely. "Now," Ginny added, smiling, "why are you here this early in the morning?"  
"I actually wanted to talk to you," Rogue hurried, "but if you're not awake enough yet, then-"  
Interrupting, Ginny said, "Lemme get dressed, then meet me in the common room. OK?"  
"Ok," responded Rogue, and she left Ginny's dorm. Ginny looked after her, shaking her head, and began digging through her trunk for some clean jeans.  
Rogue was pacing in front of the fire, muttering things to herself, when Ginny came down. "Rough night?" she asked.  
"The worst," Rogue replied. "And yet..." she added, and a dreamy look came over her eyes. "And yet," she repeated, "it was one of the best nights of my life." She collapsed onto an armchair, lost in the memories. Ginny inwardly shuddered. Malfoy could do that to her? Unthinkable. But the way they acted last night definitely proved a point – whether it was love or lust, Rogue and Malfoy had feelings for each other. "What happened?" prodded Ginny, as if she didn't already know.  
"I...I don't exactly know," Rogue replied hesitantly. "We were in the library, and-"  
Ginny interrupted, "We?"  
"Malfoy and I," Rogue amended. "But, we were in the library, and we were working, and...well, one thing led to another, and-"  
She was interrupted again. "Did you two have-have..." Ginny faltered.  
"Gin!" Rogue reproached her. "I thought you knew me better than that. I may have slept with a few guys before-"  
"A few?" Ginny asked incredulously. "I mean, you aren't a whore or anything, but you've had your fair share. Oliver, Seamus, probably half of Ravenclaw House-"  
"All right, all right," interjected Rogue, "I think I get the point. But you know I always wait at least a little while to sleep with someone." Seeing Ginny's expression, she added, "But Oliver was a one night thing, I swear!"  
Ginny was struck dumb for a moment, then they both burst into hysterics. Choking back tears of merriment, they heard movement on the boys' dormitory stairs. With difficulty, trying to contain the flood of laughter within them, they pulled themselves together as Harry sat down next to Rogue.  
"What's so funny?" he asked Ginny.  
"Trust me," said Ginny, "you don't want to know." She and Rogue exchanged grins. Turning back to Harry, she reiterated, "You really don't wanna know."  
""But anyway," Rogue said, "good morning. Why are you up so early?"  
He replied, "Why are you? As I recall, the last time Hermione tried to wake you up this early, she had to go to the hospital wing."  
"I didn't mean to curse her, I really didn't," Rogue responded hurriedly. "And her hair grew back...eventually."  
"Still," he pressed on, "how are you up this early?"  
"You tell me," she replied glibly, "and I'll tell you." She smiled at him, putting her hand on his arm and leaning in. Cold shower, cold shower, Harry thought quickly. Amazing what one touch of her sweet hands could do to him.  
"Alright," he said quickly, and leaned in to meet her. He whispered, "Something strange is happening, something with Voldemort."  
Rogue let out a small gasp. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. She took his hand in a businesslike manner and said, "What's happening? Can we help?"  
"I've already told the Order-fat lot they can do." Ever since the end of fifth year, all the Order had done was keep the peace. So many false alarms had been issued, it was a wonder that any of hem managed to even sleep, let alone do anything else.  
"They're planning something," Harry muttered. "Something with Hogwarts, and-and with...and with Sirius." 


End file.
